Muchos caminos y un solo destino
by danii-san
Summary: Luego de 4 años, Sakuno decide ir de vacaciones junto a tomoka a EEUU, pero no esperaba reencontrarse con su viejo amor de secundaria: Ryoma Echizen. El amor llega a su vida y a la de quienes los rodean... Ryosaku, entre otros
1. Capitulo 1

Hola! Bueno acá estamos con un nuevo fanfic… Avisamos que el otro no va a seguir…

Esperamos que sea de su agrado. Hay personajes nuevos y mucho romance ;)

**POT no nos pertenece**

**Muchos caminos, y 1 solo destino**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

En una noche de tormenta, el teléfono sonó repetidas veces logrando despertar al joven, de ojos felinos, que estaba durmiendo placidamente en su cuarto. El chico con un mal humor tremendo, logro levantarse y llegar a responder el desesperado llamado:

¿Quien rayos llama a la 4:00 am?

( del otro lado, se podía escuchar un leve sollozo)

Quien habla? (repetía el joven, impaciente…)

(del otro lado la voz tomo aire, para comenzar a hablar)

Soy yo primo.

Nanako? Que ocurre?

Nada es que hace mucho no escuchaba tu vos y decidí llamar

A las 4 am. de acá? Estas borracha?

Eh más respeto jeje, aparte cualquier chico de 18 años estaría despierto o lo más probable no estaría en casa.

Pues ya vez no soy un chico normal. Pero tampoco soy tonto, qué te ocurre? No puedes llamar para ver que hay de nuevo. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

Bueno decidí ir unos meses a EEUU con ustedes…

OH!

Lo único que puedes decir es eso? Sigues siendo el mismo antipático desagradable.

No es que estoy feliz, porque me vas a hacer el desayuno que a mi me gusta.

:S (su prima se cayo del otro lado, no pudo resistir la expresión de felicidad de su primo menor)

Bueno ve por mí al aeropuerto a la 10:00 am el jueves, esta claro?

Si clarísimo, quieres que me despierte a las 10:00 am, mañana , mejor dicho hoy, porque son las 4 de la madrugada, y tu me estas entreteniendo en el teléfono? (un poco enojado)

Ah! Jaja sí, debí llamar ayer no?

Que te parece?(fastidiado)

Bueno no te quito mas horas de sueño ve por mi nos vemos mañana

Dentro de unas horas prima!

Bueno ya no me lo reclames más (molesta)

(pero del otro lado solo se escuchaba un tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu)

Ay! Este niño!! (de mal humor)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A las 23:00 pm del miércoles dos jovencitas estaban tomando un avión hacia unas pequeñas vacaciones, luego del 1 año en la universidad.

- Tomoka, apurate, perderemos el vuelo. (la joven de cabello ondulado, preocupada, le gritaba a su amiga, que se encontraba unos metros atrás)

- Claro, para ti es fácil, no tienes que cargar con todas estas maletas. Me podrías ayudar no? (Gritando la chica del lunar, con una sonrisa tratado de convencer a su amiga)

- Claro que no, son todas tuyas a parte no se porque traes tanta ropa.

-OH, no es todo ropa, solo las dos maletas gigantes son de ropa, luego las 4 medianas son de maquillajes y accesorios, carteras, aros, tu me conoces convino todo.

(De pronto se escucho un ruido enorme, Sakuno voltio, asustada. Encontrando a su amiga tirada en el suelo con todas sus maletas encima)

-No hay caso contigo! (sonriendo) (Las dos echaron a reír)

Sakuno ayudó a Tomoka, dejaron las maletas y subieron a el avión .Una vez dentro, la azafata:

Me permiten sus boletos?

Si claro (Sakuno se los entrego, siempre llevaba la documentación y todos los papeles, ya que su amiga era un poco desprolija y despistada y era probable que lo pierda todo.)

Aquí se tienen que ubicar.

Gracias. (ambas respondieron)

Tomoka se sentó del lado de la ventana, usaba el reflejo del vidrio como espejo para retocarse el maquillaje.

Sakuno, por su parte le daba vértigo mirar por la ventana, sentía que el avión podría llegar a caerse. (Era un poco miedosa, pero había logrado cambiar en estos años, no solo la apariencia, claro que estaba hecha toda una mujer y tenía muchos pretendientes, sino que era mucho más segura con ella misma, y con lo que pensaba y sentía respecto a los demás. Por otro lado Tomoka no había cambiado mucho, solo cambiaba de look con frecuencia.)

Sakuno observaba el avión, para ver si este poseía las medidas de seguridad necesarias, y de pronto, en la butaca de enfrente vio a una joven que se le hacía conocida. Trato de observarla mejor, y la logro reconocer:

Nanako, que haces aquí?

Sakuno? Hola, voy a EEUU a visitar a mis tíos, tu, estas sola?

(Cuando Sakuno escucho tíos, EEUU, recordó a alguien que había logrado apartar de su mente en estos 4 Años , su Ryoma Echizen, quedando paralizada y no pudiendo contestar.)

(Tomoka salio de atrás de la butaca.)

Nanako!! Como estas?

Bien y ustedes? Que van a hacer a EEU?

Nada descansar, después de un año arduo de estudio en la universidad. (respondió Tomoka)

Sakuno reaccionó y se sentaron al lado de la joven que conocían.

Tomoka hablaba con Sakuno, para que no se quedara como zombi cada vez que pensaba en él, para que Nanako no se de cuenta de que le pasaba algo, pero eso no pasaría, por su parte la muchacha, de aproximadamente 23 años, estaba pensativa en otro mundo.

Tomoka curiosa le preguntó:

Que ocurre Nanako, estos últimos días en la universidad estuviste un poco ausente, despistada, que es raro en ti. (Quiero comunicarles, que Sakuno y Tomoka, luego de que Ryoma se fue a EEUU , se hicieron buenas amigas de su prima, y aparte ahora Nanako es su profesora en la universidad)

No nada, me duele un poco la cabeza, no te preocupes.

(Sakuno, para distraerse comenzó a leer un libro, Nanako quiso dormir, y Tomoka por la fuerza tuvo que ver una película muy mala que pasaba para que el viaje sea corto.)

El viaje continuó así por un largo rato.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al despertarse Nanako, vio que estaba Sakuno sola.

Tomoka?

Fue al baño a maquillarse de nuevo, se le corrió la pintura de los ojos, la película era triste.

OH, de que se trataba?

No sé yo trataba de leer un libro, pero con los llantos de Tomoka no pude concentrarme. Qué raro ¿no te despertó?

No. Yo tengo sueño pesado. Sakuno, cambiando de tema, quiero preguntarte si te pusiste mal, por mi culpa, porque te hice recordarlo. ¿Es por el que estas así ahora? (preocupada)

No es tu culpa, no te preocupes, es que pasó mucho tiempo, es raro.(Confusa)

¿Qué es raro? No pudiste olvidarlo no? Eso es raro?

No no, todo es raro, el estar acá , el viaje (nerviosa), quizás tenga que volver a casa.

No Sakuno, te has vuelto segura, supéralo, o enfréntalo, buscalo…(dándole un reto)

Qué es lo que estas haciendo tú, no?

(Riendo, nerviosa) Eres muy inteligente, pero no es lo mismo.

(Regreso Tomoka, y la azafata comunicaba a los viajeros, que había llegado a destino, EEUU)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El joven de pelo oscuro, con reflejos verdes, se encontraba con la cabeza gacha, en el primer asiento, del aeropuerto, en espera de su prima mayor:

Quién me mandó a mi a hacer esto? Podría estar entrenando.

El Parlante del lugar, comunicaba, que el vuelo de la 10:00 había aterrizado en la pista.

De pronto diviso a una joven hermosa, que lo quito de sus pensamientos, era raro, él no perdía la cabeza, de esa manera por ninguna mujer, todas la perdían por él. La observo detenidamente, un abundante pelo ondulado, unas sandalias de tacó, un pantalón ajustado blanco que resaltaba sus curvas, y un polo sin mangas de volados gris con un gran escote en la espalda.

(Hermosa espalda, pensaba el joven , tranquilamente)

De pronto sintió una mano que golpeaba su cabeza, que lo saco de su distracción .

Tonto, te dije que yo entraba por la otra puerta , me tienes que ayudar con los bolsos!(un poco molesta)

Eh! Qué te pasó en el avión? Estas hecha una loca!, hasta te ves más vieja.(quería molestar a su prima, un poco más de lo que estaba)

Nanako, se dio vuelta, y le sonrió, comenzó a abrasarlo y besarlo.(sabía que eso al joven le irritaba)

-Ya para… Que asco!( limpiándose)

Nanako hecho a reír.

-Nose de que tanto te ríes, vamos al auto, que llevó aquí mas de 30 horas.

- Ah espera, tengo que buscar las maletas.

- Tienes 2 bolsos gigantes, en tus manos, y trajiste más cosas?(fastidiado)

-Solo un poco más.

Ryoma se dirigió a buscar las maletas. Regresó con 20 valijas más grandes que él. Las metió como sea en el coche. Se sentó al lado de su prima, la miró muy fastidiado.

¿Por qué rayos todas las mujeres traen 30 millones de maletas para un viaje? ¿No existen mujeres simples en la vida?

Ay niño tienes tanto que aprender. (riendo)

El viaje por la autopista siguió en silencio, con un joven así, no se pretende hablar mucho. Su prima comenzó la conversación…

Estos últimos años estuve conociendo y llevándome genial, con Tomoka y Sakuno, nose si las recuerdas, iban contigo a la secundaria, y además ahora son mis alumnas en la universidad, Tomoka no es muy buena prestando atención y no estudia mucho pero bueno…

(El joven la interrumpió) – Y que tiene de bueno entonces..?

Bueno bueno nose, es buena chica. Pero Sakuno es muy diferente, es inteligente, atenta, muy emprendedora, le va a ir muy bien en la vida.

Y por qué me lo dices a mí? Comunícaselo a ella.

(Nanako, se molestaba a cada rato por el sarcasmo de su primo)

No te gustaría volver a verlas.

HHM

HHM qué? Es un si o un no?

Me da igual.

Recuerdo que Sakuno era tu novia en la escuela

No era mi novia , eso era solo una mentira de Nanjiro.

Si claro (tomando el sarcasmo de su primo), pero te gustaba.

No. Ya basta, hablemos de ti, que te trae por acá?

Nada especial , extraño a el tío a parte quiero ver a la pequeña Hitomi (estaba nerviosa al decir esto)

Si te creo que extrañes a el viejo, y que quieras ver a la pequeña bruja, pero no es eso lo que te trae por acá. No soy tonto, normalmente me hago.

Nanako, rió con lagrimas en los ojos, y comenzó a llorar.

Ryoga? Cuando estuvo? (sin mirarla)

¿Por qué tienes que saber todo? Eh?

Porque soy bueno en todo( guiñandole un ojo y sonriéndole, para tranquilizar a su prima, aunque el era frío, la quería mucho) ¿Qué te hizo esta vez?

Es difícil de explicar, no me hizo nada.

No entiendo

Todo fue perfecto, el llegó enojado por que no había venido a vivir con ustedes a  
EEUU, dejó el partido que tenía en Roma, y pasó la noche conmigo, estuvo toda una semana y luego se fue. (Rompió a llorar de nuevo)

¿Qué parte es la perfecta? Nanjiro se entera que dejó el partido de Roma por una mujer y lo mata.

(Nanako mirando resignada a su primo) No entiendes, vine a hablar con Rinko, pero, no me animo.

No son primos y aparte mamá y el viejo sabían que ustedes siempre se quisieron, que asco, que gusto raro que tienes.

(ella reía llorando)

Si no se lo puedes decir a mamá, para qué viniste?

Si que eres duro y frío , y pensar que te iba pedir ayuda a ti.

No voy a poder esconderte la panza. Pronto se te notara.

(Sorprendida y paralizada, lo miro)

No te preocupes, te ayudare, algo se nos ocurrirá.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En un gran piso en el centro de la ciudad, se encontraban dos chicas; una acomodando sus ultimas pertenencias en su cuarto y la otra saltando sobre el sofá.

-Sakuno ven rápido. (impaciente)

-Qué? Qué haces saltando en el sillón?

- Nuestro vecino, de enfrente, es muy atractivo, ven mira como hace gimnasia. ¿Tienes tu telescopio aquí?

-Si pero no te lo voy a dar, para que le mires el trasero a ese chico, perdería el sentido cultural que tiene.

- Que egoísta!! (continuaba saltando sobre el sofá)

Sakuno pensativa se dirige a la cocina a prepararse un emparedado.

-Qué sucede? No quiero verte así, ya decidiste olvidarlo, ya esta. Y si te arrepientes y aun lo quieres, soy tu mejor amiga, te ayudare como sea.

(le dirige una sonrisa débil a Tomoka, agradeciéndole.)

-No te preocupes solo quiero dormir.

-OH no, amiga, vinimos hasta EEUU, le pedí este hermoso piso a mi tío, para librarnos de la rutina, así que no te dormirás entendido? DE COMPRAS!!!

-Se supone que iremos de compras para salir de la rutina? Yo saldría, pero tu, no lo creo.(sarcásticamente)

-Que desagradecida (le arroja un almohadón hacía el rostro y ríen)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la residencia Echizen.

Rinko!! (desesperado) OH donde estarán? .Hitomi, tu no vistes las revistas de papá? (con dulzura)

MMMM… creo que sí. (picaramente)

Dónde? (desesperado)

Las estaba adornando papi. Mira! (se las muestra con una gran sonrisa)

Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo (gritó como si fuera un niño, al cual le sacaron sus juguetes, provocando que su pequeña hija de tan solo 4 años, se enojara, y fuera a acusarlo con su madre)

Mamá! Papá se enojo porque decore sus revistas de mujeres desnudas.

Rinko bajo esa escalera como si alguien la empujara.

-Qué? Te dije que las tiraras (enfadadísima)

- Si, lo hice solo deje esta, y ahora no me ha quedado nada… (llorando sobre todos los garabatos)

- AY Nanjiro tu no cambias… (su mujer resignada)

- Pero no te gusto el dibujo que te hice papi? (preocupada por ver a su padre tan mal, no se imaginaba que esas cosas eran importantes para su padre)

-Si hija, perdón por gritar (abrazando a la pequeña)

Hitomi era la hija menor de los Echizen, luego de unos años, se despertó la pasión y como resultado llego esta graciosa pequeña, tiene 4 años y siempre esta metida en todo. Es una niña dulce, pero llega a tener su lado "travieso" cuando la provocan.

Es muy parecida a Ryoma pero tiene el color de cabello como su madre, y los ojos verdes oscuros como el cabello de su hermano. Con el no se lleva muy bien, porque se combina con su padre para lograr irritar al chico todo el día. Ya la relación con su hermano mayor Ryoga , es diferente es más apegada a él, siempre están jugando y haciéndole bromas a Ryoma.

Al no trabajar Rinko, a Nanjiro se le ha ido un poco el vicio con esas "revistas suyas" (Pasa más tiempo con su esposa)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Llegaron (comunicó Hitomi gritando y saltando)

- Mi sobrina querida (la recibió Rinko, con un calido abrazó)

- Nanako! (Su tío la abrazó con un abrazo más fuerte)

- No seas bruto tío… me vas a romper los huesos (se quejó la joven)

- Prima (la abrazó, la pequeña)

- Como creciste enana. (sonriendo y acariciando la cabeza de su prima)

-Bueno yo me voy a entrenar. (Trato de escaparse el chico de ojos felinos)

-No, dónde vas? (pregunto su hermana, intrigada)

- No te importa, y no te voy a llevar, así que no molestes.

- Mami… (La niña comenzó a sollozar)

-Ryoma Echizen trata bien a tu hermana, Esta claro? (muy molesta lo reto su madre)

El volteo, y al ver que no le podía ganar a las estrategias maestras de su hermanita, tuvo que decir que la llevaría.

-Que Biennn!! (dijo la nena entusiasmada) (Lo tomo a su hermano de la mano y salió caminando junto a él)

-Que rápido dejas de llorar tu eh? (fastidiado, como siempre)

- A dónde vamos?

- A jugar al tenis. Pero primero iremos por una Ponta.

- Dos. (poniendo cara de ángel)

Ryoma tenia la costumbre de conducir muy rápido y el auto era descapotable, por lo cual la niña llegaba a los lugares, siempre despeinada.

Como quieras. (respondió el joven, no prestándole mucha atención)

¿Por qué no jugamos en casa?

Quién dijo que voy a jugar contigo? (sin mirarla) ( podía ser frió hasta con una niña de 4 años, que chico)

(Hitomi, molesta) Yo tampoco, voy a jugar contigo, voy a jugar con tus amigos.

Jaja (Rió sarcásticamente) Solo mantente callada, baja llegamos al mercado.

Hitomi le sacó la lengua.

En el mercado, tomo 2 Pontas y cuando las iba a pagar, vio al otro lado del mercado a la chica del aeropuerto, solo que ahora usaba un vestido muy corto verde esmeralda, la única que podía sacarlo de donde esta, con solo mirarla. Sin pensar que estaba haciendo, dejó caer las pontas y camino rápidamente hacia ella. Cuando estaba por llamarla con un toque, en la espalda, escuchó el grito de Hitomi.

-Ryoma, dónde te metiste?

Desesperado, porque pensó que le había pasado algo, comenzó a correr hacia su pequeña hermana.

Te pasó algo? Te lastimaste? … (comenzó a preguntarle muchas cosas, sin dejar que la niña responda)

(Lo único que dijo Hitomi) – A entonces me quieres, y te preocupas por mi? (feliz)

-(el se molesto mucho) -¿Me llamaste para nada? Me hiciste perder a… (voltio rápidamente, pero ya no estaba, su chica, se había ido).

Estuvo molesto con Hitomi, durante todo el camino, y sin hablarle. Fue la primera vez que Hitomi , se sentía arrepentida de lo sucedido. Le gustó saber que su hermano la quería, pero no esperaba que se enojara por perder algo.

-Ryoma (con miedo)

-HM?

-Te prometo que te ayudare a encontrarlo?

-Eh?

-A lo que perdiste por mi culpa

-Encontrarla, entonces.

(la pequeña bruja se sorprendió)

-Es una chica?

Su hermano le sonrió, y no fue sarcásticamente.

-No te preocupes, yo te aviso cuando quiera ir a buscarla, ahora vamos a jugar con los chicos si?

-Vamos? (confundida)

-Si, qué esperas? Mira que me voy a arrepentir… (siguió caminando sin mirarla)


	2. Capitulo 2

Hola de nuevo! Acá esta el segundo capitulo del fanfic ! Dejen reviews

Bye

**Muchos caminos y un solo destino**

**Capítulo 2**

En una tienda de ropa de la ciudad, estaba Tomoka, indecisa con que comprarse.

Sakuno, por su parte, se había aburrido de comprar cosas, y de esperar a su querida amiga , y decidió salir en busca de aire. Se dirigió hacia las canchas de tenis del parque, para recordar, como eran, ya que hace mucho que no se dedicaba a ese deporte, por esta razón su abuela, Sumire, había discutido, mucha veces con ella.

--------------

En el Parque, Ryoma estaba jugando tenis con Fuji-Tezuka-Inui-Eiji en una de las canchas. Hitomi al final, decidió no jugar, y se quedó al cuidado de la prima de Eiji, Taty, era una joven de 16 años, que vivía en EEUU, era muy activa , delgada, muy buena acróbata, muy parecida a Eiji, con la única diferencia que era rubia con ojos marrones, era desprolija y en ocasiones era la niñera de Hitomi, cuando sus padres hacían, sus viajes amorosos y sus hermanos no la querían cuidar. Eiji y los jóvenes se quedaban en su casa, durante la estadía. A Eiji no le molestaba, no era celoso y sabía que sus amigos, no se relacionarían con su prima.

(mientras jugaban, los jóvenes conversaban)

eh Echizen, llegó Nanako? (pregunto Tezuka)

Si llegó bien.

Mañana llega, el resto de los chicos.(interrumpió Inui)

Y tienen lugar en dónde quedarse? (preguntó Ryoma)

Si , Kaoru, viene con su novia, Rukia, y su padre tiene un departamento libre aquí en el CENTRO de la cuidad. (afirmó Eiji)

Jaja, tengo que conocer a esa chica, como puede soportar a nuestro amigo, serpiente. (rió Ryoma)

Rukia era una chica, totalmente opuesta a Kaoru, era tímida, inteligente, le encanta la tecnología, y no le gustaba practicar deporte, pero se ve que observarlos si, así conoció a Kaoru. Ellos se amaban mucho, a pesar de sus diferencias, llevaban juntos, ya 3 años, aunque Rukia tenia 21, era un año mayor que su novio.

De pronto, Ryoma hizo una de sus técnicas: Twist Serve, pero con más fuerza de lo normal, la pelota salio de la cancha, traspaso gran cantidad del parque y cayo sobre la cabeza de una joven que estaba cerca del lago. La chica se cayo dentro de este.

Los jóvenes dentro de la cacha, pudieron ver lo sucedido, Taty y Hitomi, comenzaron a gritarle a Ryoma, para que reaccionara y fuera a ayudar a la accidentada.

El pelinegro corrió desesperado, por el parque, llego a la chica y la levantó. La joven estaba mareada.

-Estas bien? Llamo a un medico?

La chica pudo recuperar la normalidad de la visión y pudo reconocer al joven que la tenia en brazos."Su Ryoma". Con mucho esfuerzo, logro responder.

-Bien, no necesito nada, gracias

El chico tomo un pañuelo de sus pantalones y limpio la cara de la joven de pelo ondulado.

Tu eres … (el joven confuso)

La chica se ilusiono,, pensó, después de tanto tiempo y me recuerda.

-La joven del aeropuerto, y del mercado.

-No lo siento, no soy yo. (se levanto, para irse, el joven la detuvo por el brazo)

-Estabas vestida con unos pantalones blancos y un polo sin mangas de volados en el aeropuerto esta mañana a las 10:00 AM y en el mercado usabas un vestido verde. Me equivoco?

-No, si era yo. (dijo, de espalda.)

(A el joven se le dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro, que jamás nadie había visto en él)

-Soy Ryoma Echizen. (extendió, su mano, para presentarse )

(La joven sin darse vuelta, solo hecho a correr)

-Eh, espera… no te vayas.

Vinieron sus amigos y las chicas a buscarlo.

-Y? (preguntó su hermana, curiosa)

-Me presenté y hecho a correr. Quería confirmar si era ella y le dije como la vi vestida en el mercado y en el aeropuerto en la mañana. Estuvo mal?

-Te memorizaste como estaba vestida? (Preguntó Tezuka)

-Si que eres tonto (dijo Taty, empujándolo) Va a creer que eres un maniático, homicida de mujeres.

(Fuji, toco la cabeza de Taty, dulcemente) –Ay Taty, demasiadas películas.

-No soy una niña… (furiosa, respondió, la joven)

-Bueno, yo me voy, ya no tengo ganas de jugar.

-Pero, Ryoma, no estabas entusiasmado para jugar en el torneo de Roma, contra tu hermano? Tienes, que practicar. (preocupado, Tezuka.)

El joven Ryoma dio una leve risa, creo que Ryoga va a estar ocupado, para ese entonces.

-¿De qué hablas? Es dentro de 9 meses, y fue avisado con anticipación, ¿Qué tendría que hacer, más importante, que eso?, tanto el como tu, lo esperan con ansias. (comentaba Inui, confundido)

-Son los mejores jugadores que existen, en EEUU, no puede pasar nada para que no vayan? ¿Es solo, por una mujer Ryoma? (dio, una risa, sarcástica) , nunca me imagine ver, derrotado a Echizen Ryoma, por una mujer. (Tezuka, hablaba, enojado tratando de que el príncipe reaccione.).

- No entiendes, tampoco voy a tratar de explicarte.

-Pero Ryoma, somos tus amigos… (Interrumpió Eiji)

-Lo se, pero estoy atravesando algunas cosas que ni yo entiendo, y no sabría explicarles.

-(Se escucho un suspiro, de Fuji), pero tu no cambias, sabemos que aunque supieras, que te ocurre, no pedirías ayuda de nadie.

Taty trato de calmar la situación. –Bueno lo que necesitan todos, es una distracción, hoy a las 23:00 hs PM, mi amiga Yuuko, da una fiesta en una de las grandes Disco, de su padre.

Todos, comenzaron a reír, cuando Taty pronuncio Yuuko, la de Eiji se torno rojiza, de vergüenza. Todos ellos sabía, que había tenido un pequeño amorío, en uno de los viajes que hizo Eiji solo.

Eh, oíste Eiji, va a estar tu novia. (empezó a molestarlo, Ryoma.)

Mejor dicho, es la anfitriona. (burlándose, Fuji)

Ya cállense. (enojado, Eiji)

Eh? ¿Qué dicen? (preguntó Taty, ajena a el amor que tenía su primo, por su amiga.)

No nada. (salvó la situación Ryoma)

Bien, entonces todos estaremos allí, entendido? (comunico la joven, muy feliz)

Hitomi estaba muy cansada, y le pidió a su hermano, que la llevara a casa.

-Vamos Ryoma, es hora de mi siesta. (quejándose, la niña)

-Ay!, para unas cosas eres grande y para otras sigues siendo un bebe. (de mal humor)

-Te comunicó, mi queridísimo hermano, que tengo 4 años, y duermoooo siesta!! (comenzó a gritar en el parque)

Ryoma tuvo que obedecer.

-----------------

Yuuko, era una joven de 16 años, compañera de la escuela de Taty, de buena familia, un poco testaruda y de mal carácter.

Era de mediana estatura, tenía pelo corto, gris, y lucia un lindo flequillo desmechado.

Una chica moderna.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el auto de regreso a casa, los hermanos tuvieron una corta charla.

Era ella no? (pregunto, la niña media dormida, en el asiento trasero, del descapotable)

Eh?

Si la chica del mercado, aeropuerto y el parque (bostezo)

Ay niña… sabes.. (iba a comenzarle a hablar con dulzura a su pequeña hermana, pero, se dio vuelta, y la vio dormida, el joven nunca hubiera creído, que Ryoga tenía razón cuando le decía, que era una niña especial, que si le hablaba le entendería, y que podría compartir cosas con ella, si te lo proponías)

-----------------

Al mismo tiempo en una calle del centro un chica corría desesperada, y se detuvo de repente Se encontraba agitada y un poco asustada, quizás.

-Que te ocurre? Alguien te hizo daño? (su amiga desesperada trataba de adivinar que le pasaba a Sakuno)

-Eh, es, es que … que (nerviosa)

-Hace tiempo que no tartamudeabas. Dónde lo viste? (como buena amiga, Tomoka, sabía cual era la causa de su tartamudeo siempre.)

-En el parque. (un poco mas tranquila)

-Bien vamos a casa, invite a Asami.

-A quién? Desde cuando te llevas bien con ella? (confundida, la interrogo Sakuno)

-Es que se que nos llevamos, mal, y que siempre me compite…

-Y que siempre te gana. (interrumpió Sakuno)

-no no me gana, exactamente, me saca un poco de ventaja con frecuencia.

- Con mucha frecuencia.

-bueno ya eh? Sino te quedas aquí. (enojada)

-no no, esta bien, total es tu prima, ustedes se entenderán, a mi me da igual, son iguales.

-No somos iguales, yo tengo mejor gusto con la ropa. (contenta, por su comentario)

-Se visten igual.

- shh shh. (callando a Sakuno, para que no la baje de su nube de alucinaciones, una vez que puede superar a su prima)

Asami, tenia 18 años, al igual que su prima Tomoka, es una joven muy atractiva y provocativa. Vive en EEUU.

Tienes rulos, cabello color miel, ojos grises, y posee un cuerpo bastante desarrollado para su edad.

Su competencia, con su prima, comenzó desde que tenían pañales, una tenía una cosa, la otra quería algo mejor.

Una vez en el piso, en donde se alojaban las jóvenes se siente un golpe en la puerta. Alguien había llegado. Sakuno estaba en pijama, se había recostado un rato para poder pensar en lo del parque. Tomoka, desde el mediodía hasta ahora, que eran las 14:00hs, estaba en el baño tratando de elegir lo mejor para poder superar a su prima.

Hola Sakuno! Que linda estas!

Asami, estoy en pijama. (respondió Sakuno, de forma distante, no se llevaba muy bien con Asami, era demasiado superficial, quizás más que su amiga.)

Ah, no me di cuenta. (ingreso la atractiva joven). Dónde esta Tomoka?

Ahí viene. (se sentó sobre el sofá a distraerse con una revista, y así escapar de dialogar con la visita.)

Prima que linda que estas. (La halago, falsamente, Tomoka)

Ay, tu también (respondió de la misma forma Asami)

(Interrumpió Sakuno, para arruinar la escena) –Están vestidas iguales, chicas. (sonrió, y se dirigió a su habitación)

Las Primas en la sala, se miraron y se sonrieron, falsamente.

Sakuno en su cuarto, comenzó a ver televisión. Estaba de mal humor.

-Toda la programación se puso de acuerdo, todas las películas de amor, novela de amor, hasta dibujitos de amor. Que Asco! (se quejó)

De la sala se escuchaba una gran discusión, entre las primas competidoras.(Sakuno se sale, enojada, de su cuarto, se dirige hacia la sala.)

-Qué les ocurre ahora? (gritando, enfurecida.) Me tienen harta, siempre las mismas discusiones, de que "yo tengo esto… tu tienes menos… yo vi primero ese vestido…"

Mientras la chica de pelo castaño gritaba enojada, en la sala no se escuchaba un ruido, nadie emitía comentario. De pronto la joven paro, se dio cuenta que estaba fuera de control.

-Lo siento, pero escúchenme, solo les quiero dar un pequeño consejo, vayan a terapia grupal, le va a hacer bien! (se encerró en su dormitorio)

Las dos primas se miraron, no logrando entender la situación.

-Quizás, gritábamos demasiado. (exclamó Asami, tratando de dar una causa, a la actitud de Sakuno)

- No lo sé , es que ella esta mal, y yo no tendría que estar complicando las cosas, con entupidas discusiones. No crees que es tiempo de madurar? (pregunto Tomoka, a su prima)

-Quieres hacer terapia grupal? (Asami, era un poco tonta, para entender las cosas)

-No, Asami, tendríamos que comenzar de nuevo, tratar de llevarnos bien, contarnos, las cosas, y los gustos que tenemos en común. Lograr hacerlo algo positivo para la relación entre primas. Que piensas?

-Me parece bien. Quieres compartir algo conmigo? (quiso saber Asami)

-Si a mi vecino, es muy guapo.

Las dos chicas, comenzaron a observar al chico de enfrente, que con frecuencia realizaba gimnasia.

Desde el cuarto de Sakuno, no se escuchaban más gritos, ni nada. Pensó que las cosas se habían calmado. Decidió ir a ver. Encontrando a las dos jóvenes entusiasmadísimas, viendo por la ventana a un muchacho con el torso desnudo. Sakuno interrumpió ese bellísimo momento.

-Que entretenido. (sarcásticamente)

-Si. Quieres unirte? (preguntó Asami)

Tomoka interrumpió a su prima. –No, mi amiga solo esta bromeando, esto no es de su agrado.

-Bueno, yo se que puede llegar a ser de tu agrado. La hija de un amigo de Mi padre, realiza una gran fiesta y estoy invitada, por supuesto y quiero que ustedes me acompañen.

-Si si!! (grito, emocionada Tomoka, sin mirar a su compañera de piso, para preguntarle su opinión.)

Sakuno no emitió palabra.

-Entonces paso por ustedes hoy a la 23:00 hs

-La fiesta es hoy? (Sakuno, sorprendida.)

-Y a que hora es? (pregunto, Tomoka, para saber a que hora comenzar a vestirse)

-Es a las 23:00hs

-Pero, si nos pasas a buscar a las 23:00hs, llegaremos tarde.(preocupada, por la puntualidad, Tomoka)

-Exacto, las personas más importantes se hacen esperar, prima. (respondió, Asami con su grandeza) Adiós, me despido, a las 23:00 hs, mi chofer toca el portero. (les dio un beso a cada una y se marcho, pero antes… )- Es una fiesta moderna, pero elegante, vístanse bien, o quieren que venga antes?

-No tranquila, no necesitamos nada. (respondió, Sakuno, un poco fastidiada.)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A las 19:00 hs, se encontraba en la residencia de los Echizen, una joven de no más de 22 años hablando por teléfono.

-Si, Athena, te entiendo, pero no puedo enfrentarlos así, sin que este él.

-OH, no recordaba que estaba en el exterior.

- Si, y nose cuando vendrá, tampoco quiero preguntarle a Ryoma, el no esta seguro de cuando llegara, y ya me esta ayudando suficiente.

-Entiendo amiga, menos mal que puedes confiar en él. Sabes que tienes que hacer, para no estar encerrada, volviéndote loca hasta que regrese?

-No, que?

-Distraerte Nanako. Hoy tengo una fiesta de una joven cercana a la familia, Yuuko, la recuerdas?

-Ah si, es muy simpática, aparte, la he visto aquí en casa de mis tíos, creo que cuida a Hitomi cuando sus padres se van de viaje.

-Bueno pero vienes? (Athena, quería convencer de una vez a Nanako)

-Si si, tengo que aprovechar. No? (un poco dudosa)

-Claro que si! Dile a tu primo si quiere venir?

-No creo, el no es un chico de fiestas.

-Bueno arregla con el, y luego llama. Hasta la noche!

-Hasta entonces!

Athena era una joven de 22 años, que realizó la escuela secundaria con Nanako y se encontraba con su familia, de vacaciones en EEUU. Era alta, delgada, cabello muy largo, y de un tono lila. Delicada, provenía de una familia adinerada, era un poco controladora, para que todo salga bien, en ocasiones resultaba antipática.

Llega un joven con su raqueta, y su pelota picándola contra el piso.

-Hace mucho que no te pones la gorra, niño. (trataba de molestarlo Nanako)

- MH.

-Uhhh Que conversación tan familiar. (continuaba molestándolo)

-MH

Creo que el joven, la logro molestar a ella, con su indiferencia. La joven tomó aire, para clamarse.

-Que haces esta noche?

-Dormir (concentrado en la televisión)

-Y no preferirías, cambiar un poco.

-A dónde quieres ir? (adivinando, las intenciones de su prima)

La chica un poco sorprendida y confundida.

-¿Qué eres brujo?

-No, no soy brujo, te conozco muy bien que es otra cosa.

-me invitaron a una fiesta.

-Bien por ti

-Y me acompañas?

-No

-Que aburrido eres, vas a envejecer temprano con tu mal carácter.

-No lo creo, me mantengo muy bien con el tenis, y el deporte que practico.

-No todo en la vida es jugar y ganar sabes?

El joven se levanto del sofá, rápidamente, y contesto con muy mala cara.

-Pues para mi, si!

Su prima se sentó decepcionada.

-Eres muy testarudo, Echizen!

Ryoma subió la enorme, y lujosa escalera que tenía en la sala, para dirigirse a su habitación. En ella, comenzó a pensar que había estado mal, su prima solo quería salir. Y había logrado que ella se enojara, siempre cuando le decía Echizen con tanta rudeza, es porque se había enojado.

Que le haría, después de todo, una pequeña salida?

Paso una hora y decidió ir al cuarto de Nanako. Llegó a la puerta, dio un fuerte golpe, y entro. Era una costumbre que el joven tenía.

Qué quieres? (Nanako realmente se había enfadado.)

En dónde es esa estupida fiesta? (Ryoma Echizen, nunca pedía perdón, ni demostraba su arrepentimiento.)

Es la fiesta de Yuuko. Me avisó Athena.

A mi me avisaron los chicos hoy en el parque. Quieres ir? (no mostrando mucho interés)

Nose, quiero distraerme. Quizás sea la ultima fiesta que tenga antes que….

(La interrumpió el joven.) – Antes que estés gorda.

-No es gorda tonto, es solo… más embarazada. (y mostró una sonrisa a su primo)

-Esta bien iremos.(fríamente) Pero volveremos temprano, tengo que entrenar mañana.

Abrió a la puerta del cuarto, y antes de salir, sin mirar a su prima.

-El vendrá pronto.


	3. Capitulo 3

Se acercaba la hora de irse, Tomoka se había comenzado a vestir a las 20:00 hs, y aun no había terminado. Sakuno ya estaba lista.

-Tomoka, tu prima vendrá en 10 minutos.

-Ya voy. Tu ya estas lista?

-Si si , me tomo tan solo 10 minutos vestirme.

-Estas segura que estas lista?

-Si Tomoka, si. (ya irritada)

El portero del edificio sonó. Asami había llegado.

Sakuno estaba muy linda, lucia un vestido rojo sangre, haciendo juego con sus labios. El vestido no tenía escote delante, pero si tenía un gran escote detrás, en su espalda. El pelo suelto, con gran movimiento y unos zapatos negros de tacón.

Tomoka, al fin decidió ponerse un vestido plateado, ajustado al cuerpo, ella si tenía escote delante. Llevaba sandalias haciendo juego con el color del vestido, de tacón.

Muy maquillada, y al igual que su amiga, resolvió llevar el cabello suelto, pero ella no lo tenía demasiado largo.

------------

El joven Echizen se encontraba sentado en el auto esperando a que su prima mayor terminara de vestirse.

-Por qué no existen las mujeres sencillas, que se vistan rápido?? (se preguntaba el joven, mirando el cielo, sentado en el gran parque delantero de su casa.)

La puerta se abrió, y la chica subió al auto.

-Pon el techo. (ordenó Nanako)

-Eh? ¿Por qué?

-Me tomo gran parte del tiempo peinarme, para que tu estupido auto descapotable me arruine.

-Mujeres complicadas. (decía el chico por lo bajo)

-Ryoma te puedo decir algo?

-HM

-Lo tomo como un si. Si ves a esa chica sencilla que buscas esta noche, no dudes en ir a hablarle. Yo pienso que hasta las personas más asquerosas del mundo como tu, merecen enamorarse.

(El joven sonrió). -Esta bien.

-Nanako, creo que si Ryoga estuviera aquí, estaría molesto por como te vestiste.

-Lo tomo como un "estas hermosa, prima"? (riendo)

-Tómalo como quieras.

El joven comenzó a pensar en silencio:

" Ryoma Echizen se esta sensibilizando de a poco, primero vio a esa chica hermosa, que no pudo retener, por la cual ahora estaba sufriendo??, se lleva bien con su hermanita, compartió cosas con ella. Ahora, ayuda a su prima, y espera a Ryoga, con mucha alegría y entusiasmo. QUE ME ESTA PASANDO??"

-----------

En la fiesta….

Un joven solitario, apoyado en la barra.

-Dame un vaso de agua. (le ordenó al camarero.)

-AGUA? (le dijo una voz conocida.)-Si que eres idiota.

-Momo? (en la cara del joven solitario apareció una enorme felicidad por ver a su amigo.)

Los jóvenes se abrazaron, por todos los años que no se había visto.

-Momo, como cambiaste… (el joven Echizen, emocionado)

-Y tu estas mucho más alto.(echando a reír.)

-Y los demás??

-Deben estar por ahí… no lo se. Divirtiéndose,. No se porque tu no lo haces.

Se escucho una voz femenina que llamaba a su amigo.

-Momo, Momo!!!!! Donde te metiste?? (un poco asustada)

-Aquí Ann, no te desesperes. – Es un poco nerviosa (dirigiéndose a su amigo, y guiñándole un ojo)

-No soy nerviosa (un poco molesta con su novio).No puede ser que vengamos a una fiesta, y apenas pisamos el lugar me dejes sola sin conocer a nadie.

Momo ponía cara de sorpresa, a cada reclamo que le hacia su novia.

Ryoma sabia como era su amigo, era muy despistado y bastante torpe con las mujeres.

Para tratar de salvarse de los insultos de Ann, Momo comenzó a hablar.

-Ryoma, la recuerdas?? (tomando, a Ann de la cintura)

-Si la recuerdo. Como estas Ann?

-Bien, bien. Disculpa que no salude antes, es que mi novio en ocasiones me pone histérica. (mirando a Momo).- Y tu que has estado haciendo?

-Nada, entrenando. Nada interesante.

Ann, no se sorprendió por la soltura de ese chico. Miro a su novio y entendió que ellos querían hablar, hace tiempo que no se veían.

-Bueno creo que iré con Rukia.

-Bueno amor, yo iré en un momento.

Ann, lo beso y se alejo.

-Estas feliz no?(preguntó Ryoma a su amigo.)

-Claro que si. Y tu estas ansioso por el torneo en Roma? Solo faltan 9 meses.

-Lo se. Pero no creas que estoy tan emocionado.

-No entiendo, que ocurre? te paso algo que no puedes jugar?

-No. No a mi, yo si podré jugar pero no con el estupido de Ryoga.

-Ryoga no ira?

-Aun no lo se.

-Por qué?

-No te puedo decir amigo. (preocupado, mirando hacia abajo)

-No te preocupes, lo que sea va a pasar, y quizás antes de los 9 meses.(Ryoma sonrió, el sabía que lo que iba a pasar no se terminaría antes de los 9 meses) Amigo no me gusta verte así, sigue mi consejo: esta noche diviértete, y busca algo que te interese. No me refiero al tenis, entiendes?

-Si entiendo… Pero antes cuéntame un poco de los demás. Cómo se encuentran?

-Bien, muy bien. Inui esta estudiando ingeniería química. Descubrió que sus jugos, pueden servir en grandes experimentos. Quizás pueda utilizarlos para algo bueno y no solo para hacernos descomponer. (Ambos se rieron). Probablemente se quede en EEUU, le propusieron ingresar en la Universidad de Georgetown, en Washington.Y ahora esta conociendo a una chica: es muy atractiva, pero es muy superficial, me hace acordar a Tomoka de secundaria, la recuerdas?

-No, no soy de recordar.

-OH, bueno te sigo contando.(triste por el poco intento para recordar de su amigo.). Oishi, esta bien, es el entrenador del equipo de volleyball de nuestra antigua secundaria. Esta solo, por el momento. Tiene interés de encontrar a alguien

-Para que lo molesten??

Momo, un poco decepcionado de Ryoma. –No seas así, quizás no necesites a alguien o te molesten los demás, pero si ni siquiera puedes disimularlo te vas a quedar solo amigo.

-Ey! No te molestes!, sigue …

-Fuji y Eiji viajan demasiado. Están estudiando medicina y hacen bastantes prácticas en el exterior. Bueno como habrás escuchado Eiji esta interesado en Yuuko, y Fuji a mi no me engaña. Ves? (Fuji se encontraba bailando románticamente con Taty, la prima de Eiji. Ambos sonrieron). Kawamura, siguió con el negocio familiar, pero aun más grande e hizo muchos menús en los que hay hamburguesas, para mi!!!. Estuvo con una chica varios años, pero no resultó. Igualmente, el esta bien.

-El no se lo merece, es muy bueno.(exclamo Ryoma)

-Si y creeme amigo, le dio todo a esa mujer.

-Como? Es demasiado inocente. Yo no le daría nada…

Su amigo lo interrumpió.- Si estas enamorado, Ryoma, das todo, hasta lo que no tenes.

El joven Echizen se sorprendió al escuchar hablar a su mejor amigo así. El antes era un chico que no creía en ningún compromiso. "Como cambian todos", pensó, "y yo estoy aquí igual que siempre". Momoshiro continuaba hablando:

-Luego… Kaidoh es el que mejor esta: el tiene su propio departamento, vive con Rukia hace un año y tiene un gran gimnasio en el centro de la ciudad, gana muy bien!. Y yo estoy excelente. Estoy muy bien con Ann, aunque Kippei me molesta siempre. Ahora viene lo mejor: a Ann le ofrecieron ingresar a una universidad muy buena y a ella le gusta. Así que nos mudaremos aquí., a un departamento del centro y yo buscare alguna carrera que estudiar.

-Que bien amigo, te quedaras!! (Ryoma emocionado abrazo a momo muy fuerte. Quizás, durante todos estos años el se sentía solo.). Así que bueno, nadie siguió con el tenis?

-No, solo tu y Tezuka.

-Siempre me estará compitiendo. (Sonrió el joven)

-Se ve que si, hasta ahora.

-Creo que le falta mucho, o quizás se quede en el camino. Mira.

Momo volteo, y pudo ver que Tezuka estaba muy entretenido con una niña

-Quizás te pueda seguir compitiendo, Ryoma. No te ilusiones. Tezuka es muy duro, como tu. EY! Mira concéntrate en la amiga de la chica que esta con Tezuka.

-No yo no quiero …

-Sabes que? Creo que las conozco. (tratando de descifrar quienes eran)

-Oye! Le voy a decir a Ann.(pícaramente lo amenazo Ryoma)

-Pero si Ann esta con ellas. (Momo se acerco a saludar)

Ryoma quizo quedarse en la barra.

-----------------

-Hola, qué tal?-dijo Momoshiro

-Hola (respondieron las jóvenes)

Momo se aparto con Ann hacia un lado, intrigado por preguntarle a su novia si su sospecha era correcta.

-Amor, ¿conoces a las chicas que están con Tezuka?

-Por qué? (Ann dijo un poco molesta, creyendo que su novio se fijo en alguna de las dos)

-No, no (nervioso el muchacho). No pienses cualquier cosa cariño.

Ann sonrió aliviada y sorprendida, dijo

-No las recuerdas, Momo?

-Mm., ahora que lo dices creo que si. ¿Cómo son sus nombres?

-¡Sakuno y Tomoka!(Ann estaba feliz por el reencuentro con sus amigas)

-Si Sakuno!!

Ann se lleno de ira y golpeo a Momo muy fuerte en el brazo.

-Qué? Te volviste loca. (confundido)

-Y que pensarías tu si yo me volviera loca al ver a Kamio?

-No, eso no es lo mismo (furioso)…

-Explícame la diferencia.

Momoshiro acercándose a su novia le susurra al oído.

-Es por Ryoma. Ayúdame un poco, solo eso te pido.

La joven confundida solo asintió


	4. Capitulo 4

Ryoma estaba solo en la barra tomando su agua, ajeno a todo lo sucedido.

De pronto una voz lo sobresalto.

-Eh, amargo… vamos! Ven a bailar (lo estaba empujando su prima hacia la pista)

-Nanako no!!! No quiero bailar, no me gusta. ¿Estas borracha? (un poco enojado y preocupado a la vez)

Su prima no lo escuchaba y lo obligo a bailar, a la fuerza, en el centro de la pista.

Al otro lado de la pista, Momo al ver esto:

-Ann quieres bailar?

-No amor, no quiero dejar a Sakuno sola.

-No, no importa, ve y diviértanse (Sakuno se sentía un poco molesta)

-No! No es necesario, (respondió Momo) Vamos los tres. (Las jóvenes sonrieron y se dirigieron a la pista.)

Se encontraban en un costado, entonces Momo propuso ir más al centro.

-Más al centro no (se quejo Ann) todos te empujan y te golpean.

Momo le agarro la cara y la volteo con fuerza, señalando justo el centro de la pista.

-Ves amorcito? Allí no esta ocupado.

Ann reaccionó, allí estaba Echizen.

-Está bien, vamos allá. (Empujó a Sakuno hasta el centro. Esta estaba de espalda y no podía ver donde la dirigía su amiga)

Cuando estaban a unos milímetros del joven, Ann decidió tirar a su amiga sobre él.

El chico se volteó muy enojado, para insultar a quien lo había empujado.

-Pero que mierda haces?!? (furioso)

Al verla, se arrepintió de las palabras que salieron de su boca.

-Perdón. (Solo pudo decir la chica, mirando hacia abajo asustada, sin poder verlo)

-No está bien, perdóname. Yo fui muy bruto. Me perdonas?( tomándole la cara con dulzura y haciendo que esta lo mire)

-Si, no te preocupes. (Ruborizada por la caricia del joven)

Nanako interrumpió, colgándose de la espalda de su primo. Estaba demasiado borracha para mantenerse en pie.

-SAKUNO!

-Nanako! No sabia que estabas con el… (nerviosa viendo al chico que tenia a su lado, sin poder reconocerlo por la oscuridad.)

-JAJA (se escucho la risa de la muchacha resonar en todo el lugar) Es Ryoma, Sakuno! Ya lo olvidaste?

Sakuno quedó perpleja, intacta en el lugar, sin mover un músculo.

- Qué? (confundido Ryoma) Conoces a mi prima? Me conoces?

-Ella es Sakuno, Ryoma… (Momo trato de tranquilizar a su amigo)

Ryoma miro a su amigo, y luego a la joven frente suyo.

Nadie sabia que decir. Pronto llegaron Tomoka y Tezuka.

Tomoka miro a Nanako que ya estaba sentada en un sofá, muy descompuesta.

-Profesora Nanako! No es muy resistente... jeje (haciéndole una broma)

Ryoma volteo, viendo a su prima muy pálida.

-Estupida! (fue lo único que pudo decir. Luego la tomo y le dijo a Momo que lo acompañe a un hospital.)

Todos asustados siguieron a Ryoma, en sus autos, hacia el hospital.

En la sala de espera se encontraba un grupo de jóvenes muy preocupados.

-Va a estar bien? Preguntó Ann a Momo abrazándolo por la espalda.

Momo estaba ausente mirando fijamente a su amigo, que estaba apoyado en una de las ventanas del pasillo del hospital.

Ryoma se repetía una y mil veces.

–Esto es mi culpa.

Una mano toco su hombro. El joven se sobresalto.

-Eh?

Junto a el apareció el dulce rostro de Sakuno.

-Todo va a estar bien. Pero dime Ryoma, no es solo una descompostura normal no?

-Como dices? (el chico sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar)

-Es algo más que ella tiene dentro suyo. A eso me refiero.

-No se de que hablas. (Intentando evitar la conversación)

-Vamos Ryoma, no soy tonta. Nanako esta embarazada cierto?

El chico se dejo caer en una de las sillas del largo y oscuro pasillo del hospital, cubriéndose la cara con sus manos.

Sakuno se arrodillo delante de él y suavemente quito las manos de su rostro.

-Estoy aquí para ayudarte Ryoma. (Sorprendida, al ver el rostro del joven, pudo notar que el estaba llorando.)

Como podía ocurrír? Ese mismo chico que ella había conocido años atrás estaba llorando, preocupado por lo que iba a pasar.

Ryoma tomo la mano de Sakuno entre las suyas.

-Gracias.

Sakuno sonrió

-De nada! Siempre voy a estar. (En ese momento se detuvo el tiempo para ella, Ryoma se acerco y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, susurrándole: -Lo se)

De pronto se oyó el ruido de una de las puertas. El doctor asomo la cabeza y llamo:

-Echizen.

-Aquí. (Se dirigió Ryoma al consultorio)

Una vez dentro…

-Bien usted es…?? (Pregunto el doctor)

-No, yo solo soy el primo de Nanako.

-Ya veo. Podríamos decir que es el tío del bebe... (Sonriendo)

-Si. Doctor, ¿que sucedió?

-Bien, ¿qué edad tiene usted, Ryoma?

-19 años, señor. (Respondió el muchacho temeroso)

-Bueno, ¿Es qué usted no esta ya un poco grandecito para saber que una mujer embarazada no puede tomar alcohol? Le puede causar un daño muy grande al bebe.

Ryoma quedo paralizado por los gritos del medico y por la aclaración.

-Pero usted me esta queriendo decir que le ocurrió algo a mi prima o al…

-No no se preocupe… Su prima solo esta de 1 mes. Y como me doy cuenta que ni usted ni ella saben nada de la vida, voy a tener que darles todas las recomendaciones por escrito.

Ryoma salio del consultorio cargando una gran cantidad de hojas. Nanako ya se encontraba con todos esperando.

-Y? (preguntó la joven desesperada)

- Después hablo contigo en casa, Nanako. (Mirando desconcertado las hojas que le dio el doctor.)

-No no te preocupes, los chicos lo saben todo.

-Me parece bien.

-bueno dime que paso.

-Esta todo bien... No paso nada! No puedes hacer nada que diga estos papeles que me dio, AH! y algo más! Cambiaremos de doctor, este tiene un carácter un poco peor que el mío.

Todos comenzaron a reír.

Nanako se paro sobre una silla.

-Ten cuidado. (Decía Ryoma resignado, su prima era muy inquieta)

-Bueno, les quiero agradecer a todos por estar aquí y preocuparse por mi y mi… (No termino de decirlo)

-No tengas miedo de decirlo: "HIJO"... Es lo más maravilloso que te pudo pasar. (Dijo Sakuno)

-Si, es verdad (Nanako tocaba su pancita, que ya estaba tomando forma)

-Ah, y no tienes que agradecernos nada. Siempre vamos a estar para ayudar. (Dijo Inui)

-Lo se! Por eso, para festejar que nos rodean tan buenas personas, quiero hacer una cena en casa de mi primo.

-Genial! (dijo Momo)

-Pero sin alcohol (se escucho la voz de Ryoma que todavía estaba revisando los papeles, confundido)

-Bien cuando será la fiesta? (preguntó Fuji)

-El próximo fin de semana estaría bien, ¿no Ryoma? (Aprovecho Nanako que su primo estaba distraído con Sakuno)

-Genial el próximo sábado será, entonces. (Afirmó la chica a los demás.)

-Pero el no respondió... (dijo Tezuka)

-Si pero el esta muy distraído ahora (rió Momo)

-No se que voy a hacer con todo esto. (Un poco asustado Ryoma)

-Si quieres yo te puedo ayudar... (Se acerco Sakuno)

-Si, seguro que necesitare ayuda. Mis padres se irán por dos semanas, y yo tengo que cuidar a Hitomi y a Nanako.

-Bien entonces si quieres…

-Si claro, pero no quisiera cortar tu viaje de descanso.

-Créeme: me aburro si estoy todo el día con Tomoka. Ella va siempre de shopping o va a bailar… y yo no soy así.

Ryoma miró a Tomoka, lanzándose encima de Tezuka.

-No cambia más esa niña, Jaja.

-Si, aunque ahora creo que a nuestro ex capitán no le molesta para nada que Tomoka este encima suyo.

-Si, es verdad (sonriendo)

La mañana siguiente, en casa de los Echizen:

-Cuida a tu hermana. Controla que no haga travesuras, que no se lastime, no la ignores, pero tampoco la consientas demasiado. (Rinko daba todas las órdenes a Ryoma antes de irse.)

Ryoma hacia oídos sordos a lo que decía su madre. Ya había tenido suficiente con el loco doctor, ayer en la noche.

-Entendiste? Ryoma Echizen! Me escuchas? (ya un poco molesta Rinko)

-Si, si mamá. (Con cara de fastidio)

Nanako por su parte se despedía de su tío

-Cariño disfruta este descanso. Tienes que decirme algo? Porque si es así y quieres que me quede posponemos el viaje con tu tía y listo, esta bien? (Nanjiro estaba algo extraño)

La joven sorprendida y asustada por la idea de que su tío sospechara algo, trato de disimular.

-No tío! Tu ve y disfruta con Rinko, pásenla bien y tráeme regalos. (Puso una gran sonrisa)

- Esta bien. Para ti sola los regalos?

-Si tío, si. ¿A quién más sino? Ve! Ve que se hace tarde para su avión. (Empujando a su tío hacia el auto)

Al subir la pareja al auto...

-Sabe! Ya sabe algo (desesperada le comunicaba Nanako a Ryoma)

-No, tranquila. Seguro que el viejo te estaría haciendo una broma, no pienses en eso.

-tienes razón.

Ryoma entro a la casa.

Nanako quedo hablando sola, preocupada.

-Igualmente se los tendré que decir en dos semanas.

------

Ryoma entro al baño a darse una ducha.

Nanako, por su parte, estaba lavando las verduras para el almuerzo. Por esta razón el joven Echizen no tendría agua.

Muy enojado bajo por las escaleras con su cabello enjabonado y cubierto con una toalla, dejando su torso desnudo. Al mismo tiempo sonó el timbre de la puerta principal. Nanako abrió.

-Espera aquí. (Se escucho la voz de su prima decirle a alguien)

Ryoma salió de la cocina para insultar a su prima por interrumpirle su baño.

-Nanako, eres estupida?

-No me grites idiota. No vez que tenemos visita? Que va a pensar?

Nanako se retiro hacía la cocina haciéndose la ofendida y poder dejar al chico solo con la visita.

De pronto el joven miro hacia el sofá. Allí se encontraba una hermosa joven que lo miraba ruborizada.

-Sa… Sakuno, que haces aquí? (el joven nervioso)

La chica se acerco. –Qué? Ahora tu eres el que tartamudea? (le dedico al joven una linda sonrisa)

Ryoma se ruborizo y al mismo tiempo sintió una leve brisa en su parte inferior. De pronto, vio que el rostro de Sakuno estaba completamente rojo. Bajo su cabeza y pudo notar que se le había caído su toalla. Como pudo, con gran vergüenza, levanto su toalla y se la coloco nuevamente.

Nanako salió de la cocina: una gran ayuda para Ryoma ya que no sabía como seguir después de lo sucedido.

-Sakuno vendrá a ayudarnos.

-Si, ella me había dicho que con gusto nos ayudaría. Pero tu eres tan descarada que ya la llamaste? (Ryoma se enojo un poco con su prima)

-A mi no me molesta para nada. (Comunico Sakuno, evitando un nueva discusión entre los primos.)

-Ves? esta bien (Nanako le guiño un ojo a su primo)

-Como quieran... (Dijo el joven serio subiendo las escaleras para continuar con su baño)

-Le molesta que yo este aquí? (preguntó Sakuno, preocupada, a Nanako)

-No! Para nada... Yo creo que te va a necesitar mucho.

-Me van a necesitar querrás decir, no? (confundida)

-No, yo no. Jaja. Ponte cómoda. Yo voy a continuar con el almuerzo y después te presentare a Hitomi.

-Ah, qué bien. (La joven estaba nerviosa, quería caerle bien a la niña- Había oído que tenia un carácter especial como el de Ryoma) –Puedo usar el teléfono?

-Si claro, esta allí. (señalando una mesa junto a uno de los sofás)

-------------

Una conversación telefónica entre dos amigas:

-Qué? (una de ellas sorprendida) Si ya empiezas así viéndolo desnudo... Dentro de dos días que pasara?

-Ay Tomoka! No se te puede decir nada.

-Y si me llama mi amiga diciendo: "Hola! vi desnudo a Ryoma!". Qué quieres que diga? (riendo, feliz por su amiga)


	5. capitulo 5

**Bueno aquí les dejamos el 5to capitulo… disfrútenlo**

**Dejen ****Reviews**

**Bye**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Luego de una hora en el mismo lugar.**

**-Hitomi ven a dentro! (la llamaba Nanako, enojada, a la niña), esta por llover y te vas a enfermar.**

**La niña no daba rastro en el inmenso jardín de la residencia Echizen.**

**Nanako ingreso a la cocina diciendo.**

**-Dónde se habrá metido? Si se enferma la tía Rinko me regañara a mi. (preocupada)**

**-Déjala, ya vendrá. Es una estupida niña debe estar por ahí jugando. (decía el joven que estaba recostado sobre la pared, tomando una Ponta)**

**------------------**

**En ese momento, entro a la cocina, una joven muy dulce, a hacerles componía.**

**-Todavía es tu bebida favorita? (mirando con interés al chico con la lata en la mano)**

**-Si, yo no cambio mis gustos. Lo que me gusta ahora me gusto antes y me va a seguir interesando mañana. (y le dedico una mirada picara a Sakuno que estaba por sentarse en una silla, alrededor de la mesa)**

**Pero Sakuno fue interrumpida, por Nanako. Esta estaba vomitando en el fregadero. **

**-Estas bien? (preocupada, Sakuno se acerco y la ayudo a sentarse)**

**El joven sorprendido y un poco asqueado. **

**-Vamos al medico, a ver si le paso algo al bebe.**

**-Qué? (pregunto Sakuno extrañada) (las jóvenes comenzaron a reír)**

**El joven sin entender nada.**

**Nanako para tranquilizarlo le explico.**

**-Son descomposturas normales el olor del tuco me dio repulsión. (estaba muy débil)**

**- Ah bueno (aliviado) es que esto de un bebe es nuevo para mi.**

**Sakuno no pudo contener esa mirada de ternura que le inspiraba el joven.**

**Había comenzado una gran tormenta se escucho la puerta del comedor. **

**Hitomi entro a la sala.**

**-Nanako ya vine estaba columpiándome en la hamaca que me hizo papi. La vistes? **

**-No Hitomi mañana la veo ahora me siento muy débil, voy a recostarme, la comida esta hecha. (Nanako fue hacía su cuarto, acompañada de Sakuno.)**

**Hitomi se dirigió hacia la heladera, abrió la puerta. Pero alguien la cerró detrás de ella.**

**-Donde estabas, quieres decirme? (su hermano estaba muy enfadado)**

**-Estaba en el patio o no escuchaste (la niña tenia un carácter complicado)**

**-Pero tu no vistes que Nanako se preocupo y por eso se puso mal. POR TU CULPA (gritó el joven, sin poder controlarse) **

**La niña delante suyo comenzó a sollozar. **

**-Todo lo que hago te molesta, eres un estupido. Tu no me quieres, tu no quieres a nadie. (Hitomi gritaba mientras se alejaba, con lagrimas en los ojos)**

**--------**

**Ryoma estaba intacto en el mismo lugar, sin poder comprender lo que había sucedido.**

**El no le quizo gritarle a su hermanita, pero que le sucedió?**

**Se preocupo realmente por su prima, por su sobrino… preocupado por Ryoga??**

**Si le pasaba algo a Nanako el se sentiría culpable. **

**Sin pensar, se dejo caer en una de las sillas. **

**Entró Sakuno sorprendida por los gritos.**

**-Qué sucedió? (acercándose a su príncipe, acariciándole el hombro para que este reaccionara)**

**-Hago todo mal (solo respondió el chico, que miraba al suelo, avergonzado por lo sucedido anteriormente)**

**-Ya se le pasara, Hitomi es solo una niña. (trato de calmarlo)**

**-No, no entiendes (se levanto sobresaltado, quitando la mano de Sakuno que tenia en su hombro) **

**-Que no entiendo? (la chica estaba extrañada por la reacción de Ryoma)**

**-Siempre alejo a todos de mi, el tiempo pasa y yo estoy igual solo, alejados de todos. Sin poder decir un te quiero a alguien o un te necesito (comenzó a llorar). Siempre arruinó todo! (golpeó la ventana, consiguió romperla, y lastimarse el puño)**

**Sakuno corrió a su lado.**

**-Que eres idiota? Te lastimaste. (El joven no respondía) (Sakuno, obligó al Ryoma a que la mire) Escúchame bien, si no quieres que todos te dejen, que eso no es cierto, cambia y de una vez , comienza a darle a Hitomi un abrazó cuando se asusta o esta triste , comienza a llamar a Ryoga y pregúntale como le va, dile a tu madre que la quieres, y llevate bien con tu padre, aunque no se si sea posible, (Sakuno quedó sin aliento al decir todo eso sin parar).**

**Ryoma dio una leve sonrisa.**

**-Si que cambiaste Ryusaki. (abrazó intensamente a la chica, y le dijo delicadamente) – Te quiero mucho Sakuno.**

**La joven intacta por lo que había escuchado, correspondió al abrazo.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Al otro día Nanako conversando con su amiga Athena en la sala.**

**-Me alegro que hayas venido amiga. **

**-No tienes que agradecer, estaba preocupada, en la fiesta de Yuuko cuando te descompusiste, no te pude ir a ver.**

**-No te preocupes. Como la pasaste esa noche? (quizo cambiar un poco el tema Nanako)**

**-Bien conocí a un joven, re tierno, que tuvo que irse de urgencia porque a una amiga le había ocurrido algo.**

**A Nanako le llamó la atención eso, alguien más se había descompuesto esa noche, o seria que Athena conoció a uno de los amigos de su primo. Pero eso sería mucha coincidencia.**

**-Por curiosidad amiga, recuerdas el nombre del joven?**

**-Si, claro. Kawamura, es tan especial. (ilusionada, explicaba a su amiga las virtudes de aquel joven)**

**-Kawamura?? (gritó Nanako sorprendida, y a la vez feliz por su amiga)**

**-Si (se asusto Athena) **

**-Es amigo de Ryoma, a la joven q tuvo que ir a ayudar esa noche fue a mi. (riendo por la gran coincidencia)**

**-Eh?, no puedo creerlo… **

**-Si amiga yo tampoco, los caminos de las personas se cruzan en la vida. (emocionada, comenzando a llorar.)**

**-Qué ocurre Nanako?? (preocupada Athena)**

**-Nada, el embarazo me sensibilizó.**

**Athena sonrió y abrazó a su amiga, y para calmar el ambiente, dijo.**

**-Ya que conoces a Kawamura, podrías conseguirme el número de teléfono eh?**

**(las dos rieron)**

**------------------------**

**En ese momento, entró a la casa un joven con su raqueta. **

**-Hola Athena. **

**-Ryoma!, hace mucho que no te veía. (abrazó al joven, el chico también abrazó ala joven)**

**De arriba se sintió a la pequeña Hitomi.**

**-Mamá!!! (no se acostumbraba a que sus padres no estuvieran)**

**-Voy (gritó Ryoma, subiendo desesperado las escaleras de la casa)**

**Athena y Nanako se mirararon sin entender nada.**

**En el cuarto de la pequeña.**

**-Qué sucedió? (preguntó su hermano)**

**-Extraño a papá, mamá y a Ryoga. (comenzó a llorar)**

**-Ei, calma. (acariciaba la cabeza de su hermana) No te pongas triste, ya vendrán y estaremos todos juntos. **

**-Falta mucho para que regresen??**

**-No lo sé, pero ahora déjame cuidarte, no te parece que es mi turno de estar un poco contigo?? (sonrió) o pensare que quieres más a Ryoga.**

**La niña no entendía el cambió de su hermano. Pero solo lo abrazó fuertemente, para que no se fuera.**

**Ryoma correspondiendo al abrazó, solo le susurró a Hitomi.**

**-Buen día, pequeña! **

**De pronto, se dieron cuenta que alguien los observaba. **

**Una joven muy linda estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta del cuarto.**

**-Qué lindo verlos así! (le dedicó una tierna sonrisa a los hermanos)**

**-Sakuno! (Hitomi salto de la cama, muy feliz, y fue a abrazarla)**

**-Hola niña!! Como has despertado? **

**-Bien… creó que algo le paso a Ryoma. Ven. ( Sakuno se agacho para poder escuchar el secreto que quería decirle Hitomi)**

**-Gracias, se que esto lo hiciste tu. (le dio una gran beso a la chica, y salió corriendo a desayunar, dejando a los dos jóvenes en el cuarto.)**

**-Por tener 4 años es muy inteligente. **

**-No se lo que haya dicho, pero si es muy inteligente es mi hermana no? (Ryoma en ocasiones era muy agradandado.) – y cumplirá 5 años el miércoles que viene.**

**-OH que lindo! , quizás piensa que tus padres y Ryoga se olvidaran de su cumpleaños, por eso esta tan asustada.**

**-Quizás, por eso no hay que descuidarla, y tenia ganas de hacerle algo especial para su cumpleaños.**

**-Que bueno!, veo que ya te olvidaste un poco del tenis y de ese torneo en Roma. (se acerco a él y jugando le sacó la gorra y se la puso ella.)**

**Ryoma sonrió picadamente.**

**-No se que haré con ese torneo… Sabes hace tiempo atrás estaba haciendo un gran plan para ese viaje, pero ahora solo quiero estar aquí. (se levanto de la cama, se coloco frente a Sakuno, solo a pocos milímetros de ella) –Solo aquí, entiendes?**

**(Sakuno tragó saliva, estaba muy nerviosa) –No no no ent…**

**No me digas que logre ahuyentar esa Sakuno segura? (le dio a Sakuno un beso en la mejilla)**

**Sin dejarla responder, bajo las escaleras y grito.**

**-Te quedaras allí? (provocando a la joven)**

**Sakuno se decía a ella misma. **

**-Como me torturas Ryoma… (sonriendo)**

**-------------**

**Una vez en la cocina. Se encontraban todos desayunando.**

**-Saben que se me ocurrió una idea? (Nanako comunico a todos)**

**Nadie contesto. Nanako perdía la paciencia con rapidez.**

**-Es que nadie me escucha? (golpeando la mesa)**

**Hitomi y Sakuno se asustaron un poco. Ryoma continuaba comiendo y para molestar mucho más a su prima se le ocurrió decir.**

**-Es que el embarazo vuelve locas a las mujeres?**

**-Ahhh eres un idiota. (se sentó y comenzó a comer desaforadamente)**

**Sakuno golpeó a Ryoma por debajo de la mesa. Este la miro y entendió la señal.**

**Bien a ver dime que se te ocurrió? **

**Su prima que era fácil de convencer, comenzó a hablar.**

**-Como Sakuno viene a las 9 am. Y se queda hasta las 23:00 pm. Por qué no se muda con nosotros por estas 2 semanas que no están los tíos?**

**Sakuno se ahogo con la comida. Ryoma trataba de ayudarla, cuando se le pasó.**

**-Si que serás desubicada. (se enfado su primo) –No puedes programar la vida de los demás, a parte mis padres vienen este fin de semana. **

**-No hoy recibí un mensaje de Rinko vuelven dentro de dos semanas. **

**-Aja con razón estas tan tranquila… (Ryoma entendió ,Nanako tendría tiempo para decirle lo del bebe a sus tíos. )**

**-No seas idiota. (comenzó la discusión de los primos; Sakuno trataba de calmarlos)**

**Sonó el teléfono, Hitomi se levantó tranquila de la mesa, ya acostumbrada a las discusiones y contestó.**

**-Hola, residencia Echizen.**

**-Eh enana. **

**Los jóvenes en la cocina pararon de discutir y vieron que la niña estaba muy feliz hablando con alguien.**

**-Te falta mucho para que vengas? Te extraño…(decía la pequeña)**

**-No no falta nada creeme antes de tu cumpleaños estaré allí.**

**En el rostro de Hitomi se dibujo una gran sonrisa.**

**Ryoma la interrumpió. –Quién es? Es Papá? (confundido, no se imaginaba quien era)**

**-No … (Hitomi le dijo quien era en un susurro.)**

**-Quién? (se sobresalto el joven) –A ver dame. (le quitó el tuvo.)**

**-Ryoga? **

**Al escuchar ese nombre Nanako se pudo muy nerviosa.**

**-Ryoga. (dijo en voz baja)**

**Sakuno la miró.**

**Al terminar de hablar con su hermano, Ryoma colgó. Miró a su prima y se dirigió a la cocina.**

**-Qué dijo? (fue lo único que pudo pronunciar Nanako)**


End file.
